


One Last Look

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Whumptober 2020, abandoned, dont say goodbye, kara leaves her parents, no.8, pilot scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara has to say goodbye to her family, her home, her planet. She doesn't want to, but she has to.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	One Last Look

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8!!!! This idea really excited me so much! I cannot think rn. Is so much fun. 💛

"Your pods coordinates are interlocked with Kal El's. You will follow him to Earth" Spoke Kara Zor El's father. 

"I am not afraid Father," replied thirteen year old Kara. 

Behind her brave face, she felt exactly that: fear. She didn't want to leave her family. She didn't know why they couldn't come. But Kara hid all that behind a brave face and a small clenched fist. 

"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way, and we'll be with you in your dreams," said Alura Zor-El, Kara's mother. "You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin Kal-El."

Kara held her mother's hands tight. There were so many questions, but so little time. 

"Because of the Earth's yellow sun, you will have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things."

"I won't fail Kal-El, or you." Kara tried to remain strong, but her voice betrayed her. 

All of the things she wished she'd done raced through her mind. She still didn't understand what was happening. Why couldn't her parents come with her? Why must she be the one to protect her cousin?

"I love you Kara"

The ground shook beneath them and the walls started to break. Kara's eyes went wide as she looked to her mother. 

"You must go, now."

Kara ran to the escape pod, but she couldn't resist one more hug. She started to realize this would be the last time she could hug her mother. 

"Please, don't say goodbye," Kara whispered into her mother's hair. 

Alura held her daughter tight and Kara held on tighter. Neither of them wanted to let go. Kara would never admit it, but she'd never been more scared in her life. 

"Go" her mother urged. 

Kara let go of her mother and climbed into the pod. The hatch closed around her and then it took off. Silent tears stained her cheeks as she left her planet, her family, her home, for the last time. 

Kara turned around in hopes of one last look at her home, but it exploded right before her eyes. As her pod tumbled through space, she grieved the loss of her planet. Screams filled her ears and her heart as she drifted into the phantom zone. Her eyes drifted shut as the cries of her people echoed in her mind, keeping her company as she fell into an endless sleep. 

***

Kara Danvers shot up out of bed, clutching her knees to her chest. She panted as the pain of her dream, her nightmare, faded away. She looked around the dark empty room and checked the clock: 2:37 am. 

Kara placed her head between her knees and cried as she dealt with the pain of abandoning her dying planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! Let me know what ya think below. 💛


End file.
